Mientras Nueva York duerme
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Porque a media noche, entre las brumas del sueño y las pesadillas, el alcohol y los sentimientos correspondidos; las paredes de la Mansión Xavier son todo, menos silenciosas.


**_Discleimer:_ **_Nada del mundo de los X-men me pertenece, jamás tendría tanta imaginación para algo así xD, yo sólo uso sus personajes para pasar el tiempo._

**_Beteado por: Obscure Princess_**

**_Not_**_**as del Autor:** ¡Hola gente bonita del mundo! Feliz año C: Este fic es mi regalo para mi Invisible del foro Groovy Mutations, ElisaM2331. Ella pidió " **El tema es de romance, amo el romance. Y de la pareja de Kitty Pryde y Coloso",** y yo agregué mucho angust y un final un poco abrupto *y me disculpo por éso* y rosa. Espero que te guste, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ésta pareja *y, encima, algo que no sea slash*, así que si no te gusta, estás en tu derecho de odiarme(?_

* * *

La primera noche que Coloso aparece en su habitación, borracho como una cuba y tropezándose contra la mesita de noche, Kitty acaba de cumplir catorce años. Usa la bata de dormir que Tormenta le regaló ésa misma tarde, la cual ostenta con patético orgullo dibujos ridículos sobre alguna serie animada y le queda un poco grande de todas partes, pero que le permite a Peter observar sus delgadas piernas con libertad.

La habitación está a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la escasa luz del patio que se cuela por la ventana; pero es suficiente para que él pueda observarla en silencio. No es ni remotamente la primera vez que lo hace _— la ha contemplado millones de veces entre los pasillos, en los entrenamientos o en cualquier lugar donde la necesidad de verla ahogase la voz de su conciencia_— pero se siente diferente. Repasa su aniñado rostro con pecas que apenas puede reconocer entre las sombras —_pero que sabe que están allí, adornando sus mejillas_—; su apetecible cuello y sus incipientes y —_ oh, maldita fuera_— deseables pechos, ocultos detrás de ésa fina tela de algodón que él podría destrozar sin el menor esfuerzo.

El sutil aroma que ella emana está impregnado en cada rincón de la habitación y Coloso no está seguro si se debe a lo increíblemente borracho que se encuentra; pero siente cómo su femenina fragancia se cierne sobre él con misteriosa fuerza, llenando cada resquicio de su ser de tal manera que, está seguro, enloquecerá en cualquier instante.

— ¿Peter? — Pronuncia Kitty en un susurro que le llega entre las oleadas de su embriaguez. No hay temor en su voz, sólo genuina curiosidad. Y él no puede evitar sonreír en su interior ante lo estúpidamente ingenua que es ésa niña — ¿Te ocurre algo?

Entonces los labios de Coloso se curvan en una risa irónica que va creciendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada amarga. ¿Qué si le ocurre algo? ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiere saber! Porque tiene que haber algo malo con él si no puede parar de pensar en una mocosa que apenas comenzará a menstruar.

Y sin embargo, allí está, parado como un completo imbécil en medio de la habitación de la jodida Kitty Pryde, riéndose a todo pulmón sobre lo cínica que era la vida sin importarle que toda la mansión pudiera escucharlo.

Los ojos achocolatados —_ ésos que aparecen noche tras noche en sus sueños más privados, torturándolo_— se abren de par en par, alarmados, antes de hacer un rápido gesto con la mano, indicándole a la desesperada que guarde silencio. Pero no lo consigue, porque quizás Peter está muy borracho o muy cansado de todo eso, de sentirse de ésa forma. O ambas cosas. Así que continúa, soltando maldiciones en ruso entre cada carcajada; hasta que el estómago le duele y tiene que parar.

Pryde se encuentra de pie frente a él, mucho más cerca de lo que está dispuesto a soportar. No puede verlo claramente, pero él sabe que su rostro debe tener la misma expresión de alguien que ve a un lunático. _Y tal vez, _piensa Peter, _está en lo correcto._

Entonces alguien llama a la puerta, y el tiempo parece detenerse.

— ¿Kitty? — Pregunta una voz que Coloso no había escuchado nunca antes, pero que Pryde reconoce al instante. Es Sara, de su clase de Historia. La voz aniñada causa en Peter el mismo efecto que un puñetazo en el rostro, consiguiendo bajarle la borrachera y ponerle los pies sobre la tierra.

Si alguien se entera de que está allí, va a tener _muchísimos_ problemas.

Ella es la primera en reaccionar. Pasa a su lado con rapidez y atraviesa la puerta sin necesidad de abrirla. Dice algo que él no intenta escuchar, pero que debe de haber sido una mentira muy convincente, puesto que empieza a escuchar los pasos de la niña alejándose. Luego de unos instantes, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose llega hasta sus oídos y es entonces cuando Coloso se gira y sale a toda velocidad del cuarto de Kitty, sin pronunciar una sola palabra y rogándole a la deidad de turno que nadie más — _especialmente el Profesor_— se haya percatado de su asalto al cuarto de ella.

* * *

La segunda vez que Peter termina en la habitación de Kitty Pryde está tan borracho como la primera. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que pisó ése cuarto, y durante todo ése tiempo, ha estado intentando evitarla a toda costa: rechazando sus miradas constantes en los entrenamientos o en el comedor y desapareciendo ante la menor oportunidad de quedarse a solas.

No tiene idea de cómo ha llegado allí, pues los recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante el día se entremezclan en su mente como una película borrosa y confusa: hay explosiones, gritos y cuerpos impactando contra el pavimento. Pero, por sobre todo ése inmenso desastre que es su cerebro justo ahora, Coloso puede escuchar desgarradores gritos de Daphne (1).

El pequeño cuerpo de Kitty emerge de entre las sábanas y pronuncia su nombre en un murmullo tan suave que duda si lo ha escuchado realmente o sólo es producto de su atormentada imaginación. Ella ha encendido la lámpara en la mesita de noche y es así como él puede apreciar el velo de preocupación que cubre sus hermosos ojos cafés. Entreabre sus rosáceos labios, como si quisiera decir algo; pero se arrepiente en el último momento y vuelve a cerrarlos.

Peter lo agradece, porque conoce las palabras que habría pronunciado. _No fue tu culpa,_ casi puede escuchar, pronunciado en el mismo tono consolador que había empleado Jean horas atrás; cuando lo encontró sentado en la enfermería junto al cuerpo _casi-pero-aún-no-muerto_ de Daphne.

_Todos comentemos errores._

Pues bien, su maldito error por poco le había costado la vida a esa niña.

El silencio llena la habitación como un espectro latente; roto únicamente por sus descompasadas respiraciones. No hay ninguna razón para que Coloso permanezca allí; pero ni Kitty le pide que se marche, ni él lo hace. En cambio, se observan sin decir palabra; intentando adivinar lo que el otro piensa con el poder de sus ojos. Y, por algún motivo que Peter no se detendrá a analizar, se siente expuesto ante ella. Como si de repente la mutación de ella no fuese atravesar la materia sólida, sino su alma entera.

Cuando ella habla, su voz se le antoja lejana y ahogada.

— Ven acá. — Dice, de una forma tan dulce, tan llena de algo que de lo que él nunca ha sido objeto antes; que para cuando quiere percatarse sus pies han tomado voluntad propia y se abren paso torpemente entre la molesta mesita de noche y antes de darse cuenta se encuentra frente a Pryde, que ha abandonado las sábanas para pararse sobre el colchón y estar casi a la altura de su rostro. Y está tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca que su aroma a flores silvestres e ingenuidad le inunda; llenando cada parte de su ser y consiguiendo que su autocontrol descienda a una velocidad peligrosa.

Los gritos de Daphne comienzan a alejarse sin que él siquiera lo note.

Ella coloca una de sus pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su rostro (_allí, justo dónde ha recibido el mayor impacto durante la batalla, dejándole una cortada_), y lo mima con tanto amor y cuidado, como si realmente pensara que algo tan insignificante pudiese dolerle, que Peter necesita reunir cada parte de su ya mermado autocontrol para no tomarla en brazos y estrecharla contra él hasta que no quede distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— Es una de las chicas más fuertes de su edad. Se recuperará antes de que te des cuenta — Sus labios le regalan una sonrisa que nunca le ha visto usar con nadie más. El tipo de sonrisa que no se queda sólo en su boca, si no que asciende hasta sus ojos y se dispersa por todo su rostro. El tipo de sonrisa que es de él y sólo para él.

Y es eso, ése pequeño gesto adornado con pecas y mirada inocente; lo que basta para que su cordura se esfume por completo.

Sus labios chocan contra los de ella en un beso desesperado y hambriento, repleto de frustración,miedo y _algo más_ que Peter ha guardado dentro de sí durante demasiado tiempo. No es suave: sus dientes se clavan sobre el labio inferior de Kitty dolorosamente; queriendo desquitarse de algún modo, hacerle sentir aunque sea una parte de lo que él está pasando. Porque está harto, _demasiado_ harto de desearla con cada fibra de su putísimo ser y no poder hacer algo al respecto.

Pryde corresponde torpemente el beso entre pequeños quejidos que se cuelan en su boca de forma placentera y hacen crecer su libido a una velocidad vergonzosa. Su pequeña palma abandona su rostro y se entrelaza con la otra detrás de su nuca, y Peter es plenamente consciente de que está perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo. Pero no puede detenerse, _no puede. _No cuando sus manos están recorriendo ése cuerpo tan largamente anhelado, intentado descubrir cada pequeña curva, cada cicatriz o herida y grabarla a fuego en su memoria. No cuando está completamente seguro de que nunca volverá a repetirse y necesita — _por Dios que necesita_— recordar cada detalle.

— Peter —Gime ella en un lastimero murmullo cuando el pulgar de él roza uno de sus pezones, erectos detrás de la fina bata. — Espera, espera…— Pero no se detiene. En cambio, posiciona su fuerte palma contra la suave redondez del pequeño pecho, arrancándole más gemidos entrecortados a Kitty. — Peter, alguien podría…_ah_…alguien podría entrar y…

_Vernos._

Entonces el sentido común le llega tan fuerte como un puñetazo en el estómago, regresándole de donde sea que el Vodka en su sangre le había llevado y haciéndole aterrizar de nariz en la jodidísima Mansión Xavier.

El aire se aprieta contra sus pulmones violentamente, causándole una sensación de vertiginosa asfixia a la par que sus ojos repasan, horrorizados, la bata desarreglada _y a medio quitar_ de Kitty, quien, a pesar de su fuerte sonrojo, le devuelve la mirada sin titubear.

Y, por primera vez en demasiados años, Peter no sabe qué diablos hacer.

— Por Dios, Kitty — consigue decir, la voz temblándole ligeramente— yo no quería…no fue mi… — Las palabras se enredan en sus labios con torpeza (_torpeza que, luego, en la seguridad de su alcoba, acreditaría a cualquier cosa menos a Pryde_), buscando alguna excusa que lo haga sentir menos imbécil_._ Pero,¿qué demonios va a decirle?_ ¿No fue mi intención, estoy demasiado borracho y por eso casi te…? _

— Peter.— Ella pronuncia su nombre con lentitud, enfatizando cada letra como si con ellas pudiese impedir que sus pensamientos fuesen en _esa dirección._ Lo consigue. Sus ojos buscan la achocolatada mirada de ella sin saber exactamente por qué. Es como un impulso irrefrenable, así que no se sorprende cuando se percata de que está observándole en silencio, sintiéndose tan vulnerable como cada vez que está ante ella.

— No lo pienses tanto —continua Pryde— Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? _Está_ _bien._— Hay una determinación en su voz que Coloso sólo había visto en el campo de batalla, cuando ella reconocía su importancia en la misión y atravesaba —_literalmente_— todo a su paso con tal de cumplirla. Está allí, brillando como un faro en medio de la más profunda oscuridad; atrayéndolo con su prometedora claridad como si él fuese una estúpida mariposa, y realmente sólo quiere dejarse llevar por ésa luz incandescente y creer que _sí_, que todo va a estar bien. Que puede refugiarse entre la suavidad de su pecho y dejar el mundo atrás. Que puede parar de sentirse como una basura.

Pero sabe que hay cosas imposibles. Ha vivido más que ella — _mucho, mucho más_— y lo sabe.

Así que decide dar media vuelta y marcharse antes de que haga algo peor _de lo que ya hizo_ y se arrepienta. Porque es lo mejor, y él es lo suficientemente sensato como para darse cuenta de ello.

No llega muy lejos.

Los pequeños brazos de Kitty se enroscan en sus costados con fuerza, su cuerpo aferrándose a su espalda como si de un bote salvavidas se tratase. Sus pies se detienen en el acto, percibiendo la lenta respiración de ella sobre su piel. Se quedan así, _juntos_, siendo conscientes de la presencia del otro durante tanto tiempo que sus alientos se acompasan. La tibieza que irradia su cuerpo trepa por su ser como un bálsamo para todas las heridas que lleva desde antes de abandonar Rusia, y se ve embargado de una paz desconocida hasta entonces.

— Aunque sea por ésta noche… — Murmura ella contra su hombro, su aliento cálido abrazando su piel y enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo —. Quédate. _Por_ _favor_.

Entonces los labios de Kitty se posan con infinito amor sobre su piel, como si ésta se tratase de una cosa preciosa y digna de la más completa adoración. Y Peter siente cómo algo cálido se riega dentro de su pecho, extendiéndose por todo su ser con rapidez. Y es tan fuerte, _tan malditamente intenso_, que cree — _no, que sabe_— podría hundirse en ello y no abandonarlo jamás.

Y cuando ella vuelve a besarlo; regalándole pequeñas y amables caricias en sus ásperas mejillas; Coloso piensa que tal vez, por ésa única noche, puede permitirse a sí mismo quemarse las alas una y otra vez contra la incandescente luz de Kitty Pryde.

Porque a media noche, entre las brumas del sueño y las pesadillas, el alcohol y los sentimientos gloriosamente correspondidos; las paredes de la Mansión Xavier son todo, menos silenciosas.

* * *

**(1) Daphne es un personaje inventado por mí xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios? C:**

**PD: Elisa, perdóname por ése final ;_;**


End file.
